Somewhere Down the Line
by abbaspice1
Summary: Gabrielle has to decide between eternal peace or reincarnation


Somewhere Down the Line

by Paully Adams

e-mail:  padams1@xmsg.com

Xena, Gabrielle and any other characters featured in the actual TV series are copyrighted to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures; just borrowing for this story. The rest of the story and other characters are mine.

Lyrics are from the song "Somewhere Down the Line" sung by Michael Smith and Amy Grant.  Jut borrowing for the story.  No copyright infringement intended.

SPOILERS:  None that I can think of.

TIMELINE:  Takes place decades after the series ended.

VIOLENCE:  None.

SUBTEXT:  I believe in it.  I think it should be maintext.  However, there isn't any graphic stuff here.  Just pure love folks.

*****

_Somewhere down the line_

_After you're gone from sight_

_Our love will be the same_

_And whispering your name_

_I'll cling to you with all my might_

__

_There's a love inside us_

_That goes without saying_

_But I tell you just the same_

_That love will flame a flame_

_And that flame will warm the heart that's waiting_

__

_You are mine_

_And I will wait for you my love_

_even__ if it takes a lifetime_

__

_And somewhere alone_

_I will be praying you home_

_I know that somehow our love_

_will__ lead me to your arms..._

Varia, Queen of the Amazon Nation, gently smiled down at her friend as tears filled her eyes.  For years, they had ruled the Nation as one, each of them using their gifts to help make the Amazons a proud and strong people once again.  But now the time had come for them to say goodbye.  The Queen ran her hand through her salt-and-pepper locks, trying to calm herself.  "I'm not sure you can hear me Gabrielle.  But I want to say thank you."  She looked down at her unconscious friend, as labored breaths entered and exited Gabrielle's body.  "I've learned so much from you."  She reached down and grabbed the older woman's hand, feeling the fever that had invaded the former Bard's frame.  "You are a true friend.  There is no need for you to fight anymore.  Your daughter will help rule the Nation, and your son is following in your footsteps.  He is going to be a great Bard someday.  You had done enough in this life, move on now."  She squeezed her hand one more time.  "Go, the Warrior Princess is waiting."

As if she could hear the Queen, Gabrielle took one final breath.  She found herself in a tunnel; on the walls were images of her life in full glorious color.  She reached out to one of the images and noticed that her hands were young again.  She looked at her arms and legs, felt her face and hair.  "I must be dead."  She stood there a few moments, watching as the images played around her--the good and bad times; the moments she wished she could relive again and the moments she wished never took place.  Her family, friends, enemies and acquaintances, all of them were there on the tunnel's walls.  Especially the one person who meant more than anything to her...

"Xena."  A lopsided grin graced the woman's lips, as she looked down the tunnel, down at the other end, there seemed to be two lights.  "I guess I better get started."  

As she drew closer to the lights, she could her voices coming from the one on the left.  She instantaneously recognized Joxer, Autolycus, Lila, Ephiny, her mother and father.  She quickened her pace.  She finally stood in front of the light.  There was still one voice she longed to hear.  "Xena?"  She strained to see through the bright light, but her sight couldn't pierce through it.  

"She's not there."

Gabrielle quickly turned around.  As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes narrowed.  The last time they had met, it was not under the best of circumstances.  "Michael.  Where is she?"

"You have a choice Gabrielle.  You can stay with your family and friends, keep your memories, and enjoy bliss like you've never known before.  Or you can enter the cycle, lose your memories and start a new life."

"You haven't answered my question.  Where is Xena?"

A sigh escaped from the archangel's lips.  "There is no Xena.  She doesn't exist anymore.  Her soul is on earth, without her memories, living for the Greater Good."

Gabrielle looked down.  "So she gave up on us?  Why would she trade our memories?"

Michael shook his head.  "She didn't have a choice Gabrielle.  When she got here, she refused to enter into bliss.  Instead she wanted to stay in the tunnel, to wait for you.  Finally, the choice was made for her."  He reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  "There is no need for you to go back.  You've earned your rest."

Gabrielle looked at the light on her left one more time.  Saying a silent goodbye to her friends and family, she turned and faced Michael.  "I'm going back."

"Gabrielle, neither one of you will have your memories."

"Somehow, we'll know.  We may not remember, but we'll know."  Gabrielle turned towards the light on the right.  "That's the way, right?"

Michael shook his head.  "Why?"

A knowing smile crept across her features.  "Where she leads, I follow."

Michael nodded.  "She said you would say that."

EPILOGUE

"Everything is going well."  The midwife gave the young woman a smile.  "One more push.  You can do it."

The sound of a crying infant filled the home.  The young king ran to the door, his patience wearing thin.  "What's going on?"

The midwife held the child to her bosom.  Her heart lurched as she looked into the bright brown eyes.  A giant smile pulled at her lips as she went to present the child to its father.

The king eyes went wide as the door opened.  "Is it...is it?"

Aminestra beamed as she handed the infant to the glowing father.  "You have a strong son."

The King joyously thanked the gods. He looked down at his son.  "You're name shall be Shakti."

_...And somewhere_

_far__ beyond today_

_I will find a way to find you_

_And somehow_

_through__ the lonely nights_

_I will leave a light in the dark_

_Let it lead you to my heart._

__

THE END


End file.
